Energon Cravings
by Autobot-of-Music
Summary: After ROTF. Allspark!Sam - The only way for Sam to channel the Allspark is to become half mech. So what do the Decepticons do? Turn him into an Energon sucking Vampire of course. Bee/Sam (ON HOLD until further notice. Maybe one day I'll continue, sorry.)
1. Prologue

Energon Cravings

Summary: After ROTF. Allspark!Sam - The only way for Sam to channel the Allspark is to become half mech. So what do the Decepticons do? Turn him into an Energon sucking Vampire of course. Bee/Sam

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

Chapter 1 – Prologue

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's been a year. One whole year since the events in Egypt took place. He would remember those horrors that gave him nightmares for days. He thought he was dead for sure; it was so weird to be alive again. Was he a zombie? Nah. He's not hungry for brains, yet, but these college finals sure make him hungry for anything.

One new thing about him, though, was that when he had opened his eyes, his face being delicately held by his lover, they were bright blue. No one figured out why, though.

Once things had been settled and they were back safely in the United States, Sam Witwicky had demanded that he wanted to go back to college, eager to regain the normalness of his dream life.

So they granted this, and also paid for all the costs as an added bonus, since he pretty much had just saved the whole world from the Fallen's wrath.

One thing that shattered Sam's world was when his girlfriend, Mikaela, confronted him one day, saying she could not take the stress of the whole alien robot mumbo-jumbo. Sam was shocked, asking why – Why did she suddenly want to give up, when everything seemed to be going back to normal?

She only replied with a look of disapproval and left.

Sam had then gone into a depression for about a month and a half; the Autobots comforting him the whole way through. If anything, Sam felt more connected to the Autobots from this, because he saw that they really had cared so much about him.

Before Sam had gone into the depression, he had found a decent apartment a few blocks from his college, and the N.E.S.T. team had began to construct a new temporary base closer to him as well.

He was doing well in his classes; he made a few friends, hung out with the Autobots and even took them around the city while they were in their holoforms, showing them places like the malls and museums.

Things couldn't seem any better.

Or as far as Sam knew.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yay! My first fanfiction~ Be gentle with me. ;w; I promise to upload more chapters soon, I have the majority of the plot already written out.


	2. Procrastination and Plotting

Chapter 2 – Procrastination and Plotting

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Beep Beep Beep!_

The annoying sound of his alarm clock jolted Sam out of his sleep, sending him toppling onto the floor with a thud. He spewed out a few curse words before promptly pounding the clock until he finally found and hit the off button.

The teen stood up slowly, stretching and causing his stiff joints to pop a few times, then he relaxed and sighed.

He was not looking forward to today.

Today was finals in his History class and he didn't study at all. Not one bit. He was too occupied with his other classes to even remember that History even existed. So he decided to get up early and mega cram as much as he could.

Sam proceeded to get dressed, wash his face and brush his teeth. He threw his books and some papers together in his book bag and flung it over his shoulder. Slipping on his shoes, he walked out the front door and began his way to school. It never really took long to get there; it was only a few blocks away.

Sam breathed the fresh, crisp morning air. It was still a bit dark; the sun hadn't risen yet. His stomach growled in anger at him, so he decided that he would go by the little stop-and-rob market near his school to get a doughnut or something for breakfast.

Once he made it to school, it was pretty quiet. Not many students had morning classes because they were mostly lazy asses that stayed up all night playing video games, and then slept in the next morning. Even if they had morning classes, they just slept through it anyways.

Sam went to every class, sick or not. If he didn't go to his classes, he would feel like a total douche bag because N.E.S.T. had paid for all his tuition.

The brunette strolled through the hallways until he came to his locker, opened it, and threw all his stuff in it lazily, only keeping his history textbook with him. He then made his way to his History class, opened the door to find the whole room was empty, sat down at his desk and opened the textbook to page one.

This was going to be a long day indeed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Not too far from the city Sam was currently residing in, there was a deserted ghost town that seemed to create its own darkness. The place had been abandoned long ago, it was still unclear why.

A large, old, rusted metal barn stood near an overgrown field, with decomposing bones from farm animals that used to roam.

Inside this barn, the Decepticons hid.

A loud jet could be herd and then seen closing in on the barn. As quickly as it had appeared, it transformed and was the Decepticon, Starscream. The con made its way into the entrance of the barn and went inside, only to be met with an angry metal hand grabbing his throat and slamming him to the ground.

"Starscream! You've left me here waiting for WEEKS!" The voice attached to the unknown mech roared.

"I a-apologize, Lord Megatron! But... the boy is vulnerable now! The Autobots are separated from him!" Starscream sputtered under the heavy weight of his master. Megatron picked up Starscream and threw him to the side, huffing and stomping a bit.

"Then we should strike now." The large silver mech turned towards the darker part of the barn. "Decepticons!" He called. Red optics beamed in the darkness, and three other mechs stepped out.

"Soundwave reporting". One said. The other two remained silent; them being Shockwave and Barricade.

"We will begin our plan now. The boy still possesses the power of the Allspark, and we need the Allspark to build our army. But his disgusting human flesh can not channel the power to be used." Megatron explained, sneering. "You know what that means." He stated. "Who will give this little 'present' to the insect?" Megatron asked, evilly.

"I could do it, Lord Megatron." Starscream volunteered. "I have been practicing creating a… holoform. I could easily pass our little gift to the boy..." The mech stated, timidly.

"Then don't disappoint me." Megatron growled.

"Yes Lord Megatron.." Starscream murmured, leaving the barn and quickly transformed into his alt form of a jet then flew off.

oxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Sam sighed. He totally bombed that test, and it felt like it was the worst thing to ever happen.

The school hallways were filled with students, hustling and bustling about. Sam made his way to his locker, opened it, threw his books in, and then slammed it shut.

"Hey, Sam!" A cheery male voice called to him from a little ways away. Sam turned to face his friend, Leo.

"Oh hey, Leo. What's up?" Sam grinned, feeling slightly better.

"Nothing much, but I wanted to tell you that tonight Justin's throwing another party! I'm totally going and I'm SURE I'll find me a chick this time!" Leo said, full of enthusiasm. He clenched his fists with excitement. "So are you gonna come with me?" He grinned, elbowing Sam playfully in his upper arm.

"Naw, I really need to study. I already bombed one test, I don't really feel like doing it again, ya know." Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Aww. Well, in that case, I'll make sure to save a lady for ya." Leo grinned and then they bumped their fists together. "I'll see ya later, Sam!" Leo continued his way down the halls of the school.

Sam chuckled. Leo was such a good friend, saving him chicks. Sam laughed a bit at the thought. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Bee.

buzzingbee: just checking in. you doing alright?

ladiesman217: i'm fine, thanks bee

buzzingbee: m'kay, call me if you need anything

ladiesman217: alrighty :)

Sam smiled. Bee was like a mother hen, always wanting to know if he was doing okay, where he was, and things of the like. Ever since what happened last time when he started college, Bee wanted to make sure he knew where Sam was all the time. He wanted to be WITH Sam wherever he went, but he had duties at N.E.S.T. that kept him from that.

The N.E.S.T. team ended up designing a special cell phone for Sam that he could text and call any Autobot he wanted, and vice versa any Autobot could get a hold of Sam. So Bumblebee had gotten into the habit of texting Sam a few times every day when he could not see him.

The brown haired teen made his way to exit the school; the only class he had today was his History class and he wanted to go home and cram for his English final tomorrow.

On his way home, he passed by the stop-and-rob again and got himself a bag of chips. He lazily opened the bag and grabbed a handful of the salty potato slices and threw them into his mouth.

Once he reached his apartment, he unlocked the front door and strolled in, setting his bookbag down near his desk as he threw away the now empty bag of chips into the garbage can. The exhausted teen flopped onto his bed and laid there for a few minutes before a knock at his door stirred him from his relaxation.

'_Hm, who could that be? It's probably just Leo with some prostitute.'_ Sam thought while standing up and stretching his limbs. He made his way to the door and opened it up just a bit so they wouldn't be able to see his messy apartment.

It was a man who looked to be in his late 20's. He had medium length black hair that went down to about his jawline with eyes that were so brown they almost looked crimson. He was wearing blue tattered jeans and had black and silver combat boots along with a black leather vest and a plain white T-shirt underneath. Overall, he had an aura of bad all over him.

"Hello, boy." The man said; a small smirk formed on his lips. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Um, can I help you, sir?" Sam asked the man, a bit suspicious.

"May I come in?" The man asked, deviously. He began to force his way inside the apartment without Sam's approval. Sam had no choice but to back up and let the intruding man inside.

"Who are you and what do you want, dude?" Sam asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"I don't _want_ anything from you right now, boy. I am merely here to give you a gift." The man said, closing the door to the apartment. "And I am known to most as Starscream."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ooooooh cliffhanger. :D  
>I hope you guys liked it. ;w; And thanks for the reviews~<p> 


	3. Attacks and Rescue

Chapter 3 – Attacks and Rescue

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And I am known to most as Starscream."

Sam's eyes widened. _'Starscream? What is he doing here?'_ He moved his hand down to his pants pocket, towards his cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, boy. That would be very rude indeed to call someone while a guest was here." The black haired man now known as Starscream teased.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Sam said, his voice rising from fear, but he tried to cover it up with anger.

"I told you, boy, that I don't want anything from you… _yet_. I am merely here to give you a gift." Starscream explained darkly, while moving closer to Sam ever so slightly.

"What… What kind of gift? I didn't know Decepticon's were _that_ generous." Sam snapped, nervously.

"Oh we _are_... when we _want _to be." He grinned manically and pounced, throwing Sam to the ground with a thud and then pinning him there with his body.

"H-Hey! Let GO of me!" Sam yelled frantically, struggling under the man's grasp. Starscream was just too strong for Sam, but he continued to struggle, feeling a surge of terror in his stomach.

"Ah Ah Aaah, little Earthling, or should I say… Allspark." Starscream whispered in Sam's ear and Sam's blue eye's widened almost as far as they could. The black haired holoform opened his mouth and two canine fangs became visible. They were a metallic silver color and were dripping with a dark colored liquid.

Instantly, he bit into the left side of Sam's neck, where it connected with his shoulder. It was piercing the artery there as well. Sam screamed painfully, but Starscream quickly covered his mouth with his hand, to avoid others busting down the door to investigate. As soon as he bit down, he injected a large quantity of dark liquid directly into Sam's bloodstream.

Sam cringed, wanting to scream louder but his mouth was being covered forcefully and his throat was going raw. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the neck with a steak knife and dumping liquid fire down the holes it was making. The pain spread and now it felt like the blood vessels in his whole body were on fire, an icy cold fire.

Starscream finally released Sam, who quickly turned over to throw up on the carpet next to him. Starscream smirked.

"Well, enjoy the gift, Allspark…" He scoffed, before opening the apartment door and leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

…

Sam lay there, painfully fidgeting a bit while having both hands hold the new injury on his neck. To say he felt horrible was an understatement. He felt like his body was going to explode.

"I-I've got to call B-Bee…" He choked out and, with trembling hands, reached into his pants pocket for his phone. Once he had it, his shaking fingers found the contact and he clicked send. It only rang once and it was answered.

"-Hello Sam, did you need something?-" The usual answer from Bumblebee; he sounded pleasant and calm.

"B-Bee! H-He bit me! He BIT me!" Sam frantically spewed into the phone speaker.

"-What? What happened? Are you alright? Sam?-" Bumblebee knew something was up, and he instantly began to send the phone conversation to Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

"Star-Starscream made a holoform… And he BIT me! My… my body feels like it's on fire!" Sam sputtered.

"-Starscream? Sam, we'll be there right away! Just hold on, Sam…-" The call was ended right there.

Sam dropped his still opened phone onto the floor next the where he was laying. He cringed, curling himself into a tight ball. All the cells in his body felt like they were melting off and the pain was so great, tears began to freely stream down his face and dripped to the carpet.

He gripped the fabric on his shirt so tight his knuckles were turning white. Sam tried to sit up, but his head felt as heavy as a chunk of lead. He couldn't hear anything other then his pounding heart and the ringing in his ears. Soon he began to feel very dizzy and his world started spinning.

He was fighting a battle to stay conscious.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not far from there, a yellow Camaro squealed its tires in the dark street, pushing it's speedometer into the triple digits. A red and blue Peterbilt truck followed close behind as well as a green Hummer with red ambulance lights flashing.

The yellow Camaro was in front, with worry deep in his spark.

They zoomed past sleeping houses and orange street lights went by in blurs. It wasn't long before they approached Sam's apartment. The three colorful vehicles zoomed into the parking lot and quickly parked, then two of them quickly created holoforms of there own.

Out of the yellow Camaro, a young man looking no older then Sam stepped out; short, soft, messy platinum blond hair on his head. He wore a black shirt T-shirt along with a solid yellow hoodie jacket. He also wore blue jeans and yellow and black sneakers.

Out of the red and blue Peterbilt truck, an older man who looked to be in his late 30's appeared. His hair short and so black it almost looked blue. He wore black sneakers, dark blue denim jeans and a matching denim jacket along with a red T-shirt with an Autobot insignia right over where his heart would be.

Both had brilliant blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark.

They ran towards the door of Sam's apartment and quickly busted inside, fearing the worst. They saw Sam lying on the floor near his desk and both scrambled over to him.

"Sam! Sam are you alright?" Bumblebee quickly sat by his side, adjusting Sam so his head was lying on Bee's lap. He grabbed Sam's hand and Sam instantly began to squeeze it like a lifeline.

"B-Bee..." Sam muttered weakly; his eyes struggled to stay open. A shiny layer of sweat coated his clammy skin. Bumblebee turned to face Optimus who was standing over them.

"His body temperature is dropping, Optimus!" He said, trying to remain calm. Bee looked at Sam again, but this time he noticed the two puncture wounds on his neck. Bee looked a bit closer and saw that the veins around the wounds were turning black.

"Bumblebee, we need to get him to the N.E.S.T. base, now." Optimus said, stepping towards the door. Bee nodded and gently picked up Sam bridal style. They quickly made their way back to their alt forms; Bee gently laying Sam in his backseat and closing the door before the holoform dissipated away.

The three vehicles quickly sped away into the night, on their way back to the base.

"Hold on, Sam…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lord Megatron! The task has been completed!" Starscream exclaimed as he entered the dark barn that was their temporary base.

"Excellent, Starscream. Now our plan will begin at once." Megatron was pleased to hear Starscream did not fail. He stood up from where he was sitting. "Decepticons! The plan will now go into action!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you liked the new chapter. :  
>And thanks for the reviews, guys~<p> 


	4. Wake and Spark

****Sorry for the absence, I kinda got distracted and then got lazy. xD I'm not dead! Just slow~

Thanks for all the reviews! :D

**Chapter 4**

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Cybertonian"  
><strong>**-Comm link-  
><strong>"-Telephone-"

* * *

><p>Wherever Sam was, it was obviously dark there, or his eyes were closed. He couldn't tell. His body felt numb, which was better then being in pain. Numb, but different somehow; he didn't feel like himself.<p>

He heard voices over him; three, maybe four voices.

"_Hey, if dies, can I have his stuff?"_ That one sounded like... Leo? What was he doing here?

"_Would you guys stop crowding him before he dies from suffocation?"_ One of the voices said, sounding annoyed. That one must be Ratchet.

"_How did Starscream find him anyways? I didn't know he could make holoforms." _A gruffy voice said. Ironhide.

"_I am unsure how Starscream found Sam. But it is certain that we must make sure it does not happen again."_ That voice was Optimus Prime, no doubt.

Sam listened to them blabber on for a bit until he finally was able to feel something that wasn't the numbness. His hand was being held gently. Sam couldn't tell who was holding it, but then he herd a voice from it.

"_Is he going to be alright, Ratchet?"_ Bee. Bee was holding his hand.

"_He would be if you all would get the frag out of my way_!" Ratchet yelled, getting frustrated.

Sam wished they would stop yelling at each other, it was giving him a headache. Best he tried to wake up, then. He attempted to open his eyes, but one little crack and light flooded in, blinding him. Sam moved his head to the side to avoid staring directly at the ceiling light and slightly opened his eyes.

"Ratchet, he's waking up!" Bee exclaimed. Sam finally got to see who was all in the room. Leo was there, along with the holoforms of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

Sam was in a comfortably lit room in a warm hospital-like bed. On the other side of the room there were computers and wires and gadgets scattered about; obviously Ratchets workplace.

Quickly, Bumblebee sat up straight and leaned closer to Sam, the others continued to stand near the bed, but not too close.

"Sam! You're awake! Thank goodness. How are you feeling?" Bee said, his voice filled with relief. Sam turned his head to look at him and hesitated before responding.

"Oh, hey Bee. Uhh... I feel kind of weird, and really tired... what happened?" Sam asked, his voice sounding scratchy from his raw throat. "All I remember is... Starscream's holoform busting into my apartment and..." Sam trailed off, letting his hand wander to the side of his neck that had gotten bitten. There was a bandage in its place.

"We rushed you here as quickly as we could. It's been about 7 hours since the incident and we didn't know when you were going to wake back up." Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet, is Sam going to be alright? What do you think Starscream did to him?" Bumblebee asked the medic. Ratchet made his way to Sam's bedside and did a few scans with a strange looking high tech hand-held gadget, obviously Cybertronian, then looked at the results and sighed.

"Well, it's difficult to say. The test results—and I have been testing this boy since he got here—have all been saying the same thing. Apparently, Starscream bit into Sam so he could inject something called Dark Energon into his system." Ratchet began.

"Dark Energon? That freaky shit? Why the hell would they do that?" Ironhide rumbled.

"Why would they do that? What would happen to Sam?" Leo asked, his voice sounding nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure _why,_ but I do know what: The Dark Energon was injected straight into his bloodstream and, thus, was quickly transported all over Sam's body. According to my test results, Sam's DNA has changed dramatically." Ratchet continued, pacing the room.

"Changed? Changed how?" Optimus Prime chimed in.

"It's difficult to explain. It's almost, cybertonian. It is carrying metallic-like qualities along with Sam's normal organic qualities. And by the looks of it, it is still changing.

Sam's ears started ringing after Ratchet stopped talking. His DNA was changing? Into a cybertronian? Sam couldn't believe it. He sunk into his pillows and closed his eyes; he felt very much tired; it felt like all his energy had been zapped away.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with a sweet scent; something smelt _really_ good. Whatever it was, he wanted it, _now_. Sam's eyes wandered around the room until he caught the sight of Ironhide sipping what appeared to be an Energon cube. Sam stared at him for a minute or two, until he finally had the guts to speak.

"Hey, um… can I have one of those?" Sam asked quietly, feeling awkward to ask, and pointed towards the cube in Ironhide's hand. Ironhide looked at Sam, then to the cube in his hand, then back to Sam, and then his eyes settled on Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide as well, then at Sam, then put his hand to his chin and shrugged.

"Well, it would make sense, since his DNA is becoming more Cybertronian-like. Give Sam one; we might as well see what happens." Ratchet said, hesitant. Ironhide shrugged and handed over the cube he had already in his hand to Sam, and Sam gently took it and looked it over.

He couldn't explain it, but it was like his body _needed_ this strange little cube of glowing blue liquid. Bumblebee still sat right next to Sam's side during this and gasped slightly.

"Sam, you're eyes! They're glowing blue!" Bee said, concern laced in his voice. The others quickly got closer to see for themselves and sure enough, Sam's irises were glowing blue, like an Autobot's optics.

Sam shrugged and began to sip at the cube, the strange tingling sensations running down his throat. It tasted _good._ He immediately began to gulp the thing down, leaving none left in the small cube.

He soon began to feel really weird, like his body was being warmed up from the inside out, and then, he felt pain.

A sharp pain in his chest brought him from his relaxation and his body tensed up as he screamed with pain. Bumblebee jumped out of his chair and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with him?" Bee yelled over Sam's screaming and thrashing.

"I don't know! He's probably reacting to the Energon!" Ratchet said, quickly running over to where he kept his utensils. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid and then made his way over to Sam. "Hold him down!"

The Autobot holoforms quickly pinned Sam's thrashing limbs to the bed and Ratchet quickly injected the fluid into the teen's upper right arm. Sam instantly began to settle, then he stilled until he was asleep. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with worried eyes.

"It was just a moderate sedative, Bee." Ratchet explained.

After a few minutes of catching breaths and hard looks, Bee stood up. Ratchet also began performing more scans on Sam, his face expression stern.

"Ratchet, what the hell just happened?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing: He has a spark."

* * *

><p>-le gasp-<br>Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner then I had this one out. xD


	5. Accept your Fate

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 5 - Accept your fate**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam? Sam?" The teen herd his named being called. He looked around to find himself surrounded in darkness. He was standing upright as well, apparently on a solid surface, but everything was pitch black.<em>

"_Hello? Who's there?" Sam called back; he couldn't tell if he actually spoke or not. _

_In the darkness, he saw shadows creeping around until the darkness began to form something. He now stood in a room; it looked like a run down abandoned hospital room. The walls were caked with mildew, cracked and spray painted on, and the hospital bed was shredded, dirty and looked less then comfortable. _

_Sam made his way to the door of the room and turned the knob, it was locked. He jiggled the handle and it, being rusted, fell right off the door. Sam pushed the door open and walked into the hallway. _

_He jumped when he was face to face with himself. The figure of him stood still, a blank expression on its face. There was no difference between the two, except the new one's eyes were glowing red. _

_Sam stared at the figure of himself for what seemed like forever. He took a step back, but the copy only took a step forward. _

"_What the hell is this? Are you me?" The real Sam asked, his voice quivering._

_The red-eyed Sam nodded, his lips curled to a smirk. "I am.__"_

_The red-eyed Sam soon darkened until it was just a shadowy figure. The shadow figure then grabbed Sam's shoulders and slammed him against a wall, expelling all the breath Sam had in his lungs; the wall behind him cracked and sunk back a little from the force. The figure then began to take another form, this time appearing to look like the holoform of Starscream. _

_Sam gasped air back into his lungs and fought against Starscreams grip on his shoulders, fearing the worst. _

"_Accept your fate, Allspark." The form of Starscream repeated. The figure of Starscream then thrust his hand into Sam's chest, ripping out his very heart. Sam's eyes widened, he wanted to scream, but all of the voice he had was gone. Starscream then proceeded to materialize a glowing blue ball, a spark, in his hand and shoved it back into Sam's chest, replacing his heart. _

_The wound on his chest healed instantly. Starscream then took a vile of glowing blue liquid from his pocket; Sam could see "BUMBLEBEE" written on it. Starscream proceeded to shove it in Sam's mouth and forced him to drink it and then Starscream vanished. Sam fell to his knees, one hand covering his mouth as he gagged and another grabbed at his chest. He looked down to see that his chest was glowing blue._

_Instantly, the floor beneath him shattered, and he began to fall into a black abyss once more, this time, with a searing burning pain in his chest. Sam screamed, or he thought he was screaming, while he fell and fell and fell… until he landed on a hard surface._

"AAAHHH!" Sam jolted upright in the bed he was in.

The holoform of Bee was lying back in a comfortable chair on the other side of the room, relaxing, but was brought out of his stupor by Sam's yell. Bee instantly jumped up and was at Sam's side.

"Sam! It's alright, you're okay!" Bee called over Sam's yells. The teen in the bed silenced and sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and assessing where he was. He looked around; he was in the same room before he apparently fell asleep and the only one in the room was Bee's holoform.

Sam turned to look at Bee. He gave himself a minute to catch his breath before speaking.

"Wha..What happened?" Sam asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"You asked for an Energon cube and Ironhide gave one to you. When you drank from it, you began to express symptoms of a seizure. Ratchet had to sedate you, and…" Bee trailed off.

"And what?" Sam had a bad feeling about this.

"Well… you seemed to have grown a spark."

Sam's eyes widened.

"_Accept your fate"_

The images from his dream were flashing in his mind, and Sam quickly grabbed at his T-shirt and looked down at his chest. It wasn't glowing; it was just skin.

Sam sighed and lay back down in the bed. He let his eyes close for a moment before opening them. About 15 minutes passed before either spoke.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, seeing that behind the blinds of the window, it was dark outside.

"The time is 01:23 hours." Bumblebee answered. Sam turned onto his side and looked at Bee from the bed.

"Shouldn't you be recharging? It's 1 in the morning. Don't want you up all night because of me." Sam said, his voice calm.

"I'm fine." Bee said, smiling. The holoform fizzed a bit and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Bee... You're tired. Go to sleep." Sam said, smiling. "I'll be fine, really. It's not like I'm going to spontaneously combust or something." He reassured the Autobot.

"Well, if you insist..." Bee shrugged. He put his hand on Sam's. "Good night then, Sam."

The holoform dissipated into the air and Sam was alone in the room. He stared at the ceiling for 30 minutes, just thinking, before he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Not far from there, in the Decepticon hideout, a dreadful plot was being established…<p>

"Do not fail me, or you will suffer a fate worse then death." The leader, Megatron, warned the group of Decepticons.

"We will need to speed up the boy's transformation, and the best way to do it is with fear and force." Starscream explained. "Once that is completed, the boy will be usable."

"Yes, Starcream…" Megatron growled. "Now, Decepticons, we attack at dawn!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit short. D: The next chapter will be better~<p>

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Calm and Blood

Sorry for taking so long, I had a bunch of things to do last month. I hope you all had happy holidays! :3

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 6 - Calm and Blood**

* * *

><p>Light flooded the room, waking Sam from his slumber. He sat up from the bed and stretched, yawning and then rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<p>

He turned his body so his feet were sitting on the floor and he was on the edge of the bed, then he looked at the open window to see an empty field and a forest that seemed to go on forever.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and it read that it was 9am.

Sam stood up and stretched his legs, then got dressed into some clean clothes that he found folded on a chair near his bed; there was a pair of blue jeans and a solid dark green T-shirt along with a dark blue hooded jacket that had a small faded silver Autobot insignia on the left side of the chest.

Sam slipped on all the clothes and didn't bother to zip up the hoodie, and then put on the clean white socks and his original converse shoes that they left for him.

He made his way to the door of the room and quietly opened it, peeking outside. He had never been out of the room the whole time he was here, so he didn't know what to expect. It was a big hallway that the doorway led out to; a hallway with a lot of identical doors.

They all had numbers above them. This must have been the medical center of the N.E.S.T base.

Sam closed the door behind him and then quietly made his way down the hallway. What he really wanted to do was go outside, to breathe some of the fresh, crisp morning air.

The hallway was empty, which more or less concerned Sam. Where was everybody? He guessed they were most likely off on missions or something.

Sam continued to walk down the hallway, but then he began to feel weird, almost lightheaded. He started to feel the same feelings he did when Ironhide had that Energon cube the night before.

Sam grabbed onto the wall next to him, the room around him turning on its side. Suddenly, he felt something sharp poke the inside of his lips, and the used his tongue to feel it; He had fangs?

Sam stumbled over to the bathrooms and pushed open the door, then made his way over to the mirrors. He grabbed the sink to keep from falling over and peered into the mirror.

His eyes were glowing blue like optics. He opened his mouth to also find his canines had grown in length and were metallic silver. Sam cautiously let his fingers touch the fangs until he poked himself and jerked his hand away. The tip of his finger began to bleed.

Sam sighed. At least something about him was still normal, he still had red blood… but not for long.

The teen wobbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway again, anxious to find the doorway out. Perhaps he just needed some fresh air.

It was getting harder to keep his eyes focused, and his mind was fogged with remembering the sweet taste of the Energon cube.

Sam held onto the wall for balance while he walked, but his legs were starting to feel like jelly and his ears were beginning to ring. He fell to his knees and attempted to stand back up; the front door was in his sight, but it seemed so far away. If only he had another Energon cube…

Suddenly, a large metal hand held a small Energon cube to him. Sam looked up to see it was Ratchet.

"Here, kid. It only seems natural that your body would start to need Energon, having a spark and all." Ratchet said. Sam grabbed the cube and bit into it, then chugged the whole thing until it was gone.

He instantly began to feel loads better. The fangs sunk away into his gums and his eyes stopped glowing, his mind and eyes focused as well and his ears stopped ringing. Ratchet offered his hand to help Sam up and Sam took it, getting back onto his feet.

"Feel better?" The medic bot asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said, catching his breath a bit.

"When you feel like that, don't be afraid to ask for Energon, it's apparently obvious that if you don't get Energon when you need it, your body will begin to shut down." Ratchet said and then turned to go about his business.

Sam watched him walk down the hallway and then turn a corner, and then he was left alone again.

He made his way to the front doors, one was large enough for an Autobot and the other was small for a human. He went outside onto what seemed like a large concrete porch with some chairs.

The air was fresh and cool and the morning sun was just above the horizon. The sky was free of clouds and he could see the dew still on the grass.

Sam took a deep breath and then sighed. He leaned up against the wall and looked out into the forest that concealed the base from the rest of the world.

Sam heard the large door open and he spun around to face the mech Bumblebee.

"Oh hey, Bee." Sam said, grinning a bit.

Bee transformed into his Camaro form, his holoform fizzing into existence while making his way to Sam to stand beside him, both of them looking out towards the forest.

"Hello Sam. How are you feeling?" Bee asked his charge.

"I'm feeling better, but still feeling weird…" Sam began. "Ratchet says that I need to drink Energon or my body will shut down. I guess that's what almost happened this morning." Sam said, his voice going quiet.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure to get you some when you need it." Bee said and smiled.

"Yeah I guess… Where is everyone else anyways? The whole place looks deserted." Sam asked.

"They're in the training room underground. Ironhide had some new weapons he needed to teach everyone about. Ratchet and I were the only ones who didn't participate because Ratchet said he had matters to attend to and I was ordered to watch over you." Bee explained.

"Ah." The teen acknowledged.

There was a moment of silence before any of them talked.

"So Bee… What do you think will happen now? I mean… am turning into a freak or something?" Sam said, hesitating a bit.

Bee turned to face him. "You're not turning into a freak, Sam." He encouraged. "And as for what happens next, no one really knows. We just have to wait and see." The blond spoke.

"Hm…" Sam let his mind wander for a while; just standing here with Bumblebee was nice.

…

The calm was interrupted though, when the sounds of jets flew overhead. Bumblebee jerked his head up. "Decepticons!" The holoform dissipated and the Camaro transformed into the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee quickly opened his comm link. **-Bumblebee to Optimus Prime: we have Decepticons out here!-**

**-Optimus to Bumblebee: Acknowledged. We'll be right out, do what you can to keep Samuel safe-**

Bumblebee dropped his battle mask down when Starscream and four other Decepticons landed on the field in front of them.

"Starscream! What are you doing here?" Bee growled, standing defensively in front of Sam.

"Oh we're just here to claim what is rightfully ours. Now hand it over." The con smirked.

"Hand what over?" The yellow Autobot questioned, his guard not dropping at all.

"The Allspark of course!" Starscream pointed at Sam with one of his metal claws.

Bumblebee let his gaze move down to Sam for a second before looking at Starscream again. "I'll never give you Sam!"

Starscream growled. "Then we will take him by force! Decepticons, kill him!"

Shots were fired. The concrete walls next to them were hit and they crumbled into piles. Bumblebee quickly grabbed Sam and barrel rolled out onto the field as to make sure they don't get crushed by the falling rocks.

Bee set Sam down behind a tree and then charged his cannon, firing back at the Decepticons. "Stay out of sight, Sam!"

A shot hit Bumblebee in the shoulder and bright blue Energon splashed out.

"Bee!" Sam called, concerned for the mech's injury. Bumblebee payed Sam's call no mind and continued to punch and kick and shoot the Decepticons that were circling him.

Bumblebee was doing the best he could, but up against 5 Decepticons, he was getting quite a beating. Armor plates dented, scratched and even ripped off all over his body.

Starscream saw that Bumblebee was busy, so he aimed a shot… at Sam. Bee saw this and attempted to intercept it, but the other Decepticons held him back.

For Sam, everything was in slow motion. He saw the ball of fiery metal shards coming his way, but it was going very slow. All the sounds in the world silenced, except the pulsing of his spark in his ears, which sounded like a heartbeat.

Things started to speed up, and Sam finally realized he was not in a good position. He tried moving to the side only find out he was moving slow as well.

Sam managed to dodge the ball of flaming shrapnel, but not before a piece of it sliced into his left side, causing blood to spill. The force of the explosion from when it hit the ground threw Sam into a nearby tree. Sam fell to the ground in massive pain, holding his open wound.

"SAM!" Bumblebee cried, trying to get to him, but fighting off all the Decepticons at the same time.

Sam looked at his hands; they were covered in his blood and something else… A glowing blue liquid as well… Energon. He was bleeding blood and Energon.

As soon as this occurred, more shots were fired, but aimed at the Decepticons this time. Sam looked towards the base and saw the other Autobots and military men running out towards them.

The other Autobots managed to get the Decepticons off Bumblebee, but apparently Starscream called in for more, because at least 10 more Decepticons flew overhead and landed in the field.

The calm field from not 20 minutes earlier had become a battlefield, dirt and uprooted trees everywhere and bullets being shot in every direction. Punches, kicks, explosions, everywhere.

Optimus Saw that Bumblebee and Sam were both tired and injured and he already figured that it was Sam that the Decepticons wanted, so he made up his mind. "Bumblebee, get Sam out of here and hide until they are gone! That's an order!" The Prime yelled over the roar of battle.

Bumblebee nodded and transformed into his Camaro form, then drove over to Sam. Sam dragged himself into the front seat and the car closed the door by itself, then skid its tires in the dirt and sped off into the forest.

Bumblebee drove away from the battle. For at least 10 minutes he drove until he stopped underneath a large bush, concealing himself from the eyes that were watching in the sky.

Bumblebee instantly began to mask his Energon signature so that the Decepticons could not find him, along with telling Optimus where he was though a comm link.

Sam sunk into the drivers' seat; he felt horrible. His hands held onto his side, trying to keep pressure on his wound. He also felt something familiar and horrible rise in himself…

Bumblebee made his holoform appear in the passenger seat. "Sam! Are you alright?" He knew Sam wasn't but he had to ask. Bee moved a bit closer to Sam to look over his injuries and watched Sam shut his eyes tight with a tear streaming down his cheek. Sam quickly covered his mouth with his blood stained hands.

"Sam… what's wrong?" Bee asked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the holoform. His eyes were glowing blue.

* * *

><p>Oooooh cliffhanger~ Hope you guys liked the new chapter. :D Thanks for all the reviews~<p> 


	7. Offering and Change

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. :D Hope you like this chapter.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 7 - Offering and Change **

* * *

><p>The blond holoform's eyes widened as they saw Sam's eyes glowing. That could only mean one thing.<p>

"You're craving Energon again, aren't you?" Bumblebee asked.

Sam looked at Bumblebee with a pained expression. He squint his eyes shut and turned to face away from Bee.

"Sam..." Bumblebee began. He had to think of something quick before Sam's body would start to shut down. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sam. Take my Energon."

Sam jerked to face the holoform, shocked. He was speechless, obviously.

"This body has Energon flowing through it like blood in a human body. It helps us let the holoform wander away from our Cybertronian bodies without it fading out." Bumblebee began. He hesitated for a moment.

"Sam… Bite me. Take as much Energon as you need. Honestly, you probably need it more then I do." Bumblebee offered, exposing the left side of his neck. He had searched online that a fictional creature called Vampires drink blood from their victims' necks, so he copied it.

Sam covered his mouth and shook his head. "I-I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you... and to be a _freak_." Sam whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.

"You won't hurt me Sam… It will be alright. Just do it, you'll feel better." Bumblebee cooed, trying to calm the teen down.

Sam shut his eyes tight again and tensed up; moving away from the holoform, but Bee took Sam's arms and pulled him close.

"Come on Sam, you're not a freak. You're Samuel James Witwicky." Bumblebee said gently, hugging Sam just as gently.

Sam let the tears flow freely down his face now, he felt horrible, but he could smell the sweet sent of the Energon now that he was in Bee's embrace, and it was starting to get to him. His mind began to get foggy and he could feel the sharpness of his newly acquired fangs poke the inside of his lips.

Sam let his face move towards the side of the holoforms neck, and Bee could feel Sam's strained breaths on his imitated skin.

Sam let his instincts take over, seeing as how he couldn't really resist any longer. He let his mouth open and the fangs pierce the holoform's flesh; he made sure the bite would be deep.

Bumblebee let his eyes shut as the strange sensation of being bitten turned painful. It felt weird, having the life literally sucked out of you.

The sweet Energon filled Sam's mouth and he began to drink it down. It was so refreshing, but now he really did feel like a freak that didn't deserve to live.

Sam choked out a muffled sob, and Bumblebee held him tighter.

It felt like hours, but after about 2 minutes, Sam let go of Bee and pushed away, wiping his mouth. Bumblebee's holoform smiled and faded away into static that dissipated into the air.

Bumblebee let his voice come through the radio. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Sam laid back into the drivers' seat and remained silent, trying to catch his breath.

Bumblebee started getting warnings flashing before him due to low Energon levels, but brushed them off. He slumped a bit on his tires. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke… until Sam started tensing up.

Sam could feel something within him awaken, but he didn't know what. It was just weird at first, but then it got very painful. He started to panic, letting his breaths quicken along with the pulsing of his spark. Bumblebee noticed this.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Bee asked, concerned. Bumblebee was no medic, so the only thing he could do was do minimal scans on Sam to see what was causing his pain.

Once the scans were complete, Bumblebee saw that Sam was beginning to transform. The cybertronian DNA in his body was collecting and reforming the flesh on his right arm and chest into metal.

Sam was screaming now, the pain was too great. He began to watch the skin on his right arm mutate and solidify, becoming hard and silver. The metal plates on his arm moved around and Sam could see wires that glowed blue, like Energon veins, underneath them.

Sam could feel the skin changing all the way up his arm, to his shoulder, his chest, and then stop near the start of his left arm.

Sam was visibly trembling now, his eyes wide with fear. The wound on his side was getting worse, seeing as how his body couldn't stop trembling, and now his shirt and the left leg of his pants were soaked with blood.

Bumblebee opened his comm link to Optimus Prime.

**-Optimus, what's the status out there?- **

**-The Decepticons are pulling back. It is safe to return to base, Bumblebee- **

**-Good, because we're going to need a medic ASAP- **

**-Acknowledged, Prime out-**

Bee closed the link and continued to scan Sam. The transformations seemed to be ending, for now. Sam calmed down a bit, the pain dulling and going numb. He sunk back into the seat and stayed there, his breathing heavy and quick paced.

Sam ears started ringing and his head felt light; he had lost a lot of blood. Bumblebee began to drive back towards the base, seeing as how Optimus said it was safe to. He drove as fast as he could, but he felt sluggish and his mind was foggy.

He didn't even notice they were being followed.

Optimus had said the Decepticons left the base; he didn't say they left the area.

Bumblebee barely noticed that a Decepticon energy signature was flashing on his radar, before none other then Starscream cut him off by landing in front of him.

Bumblebee had to think fast; he couldn't transform with Sam and he couldn't just sit in front of the Decepticon, so he quickly skid his tires to the left and sped up, attempting to flee.

"Where do you think you're going? You pathetic scum!" Starscream, the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, asked and transformed into the alt form of a jet. He flew off in pursuit of the yellow Camaro.

"Give me what is mine!" The jet screamed, shooting at the Camaro. Bumblebee did his best to dodge the attacks, but it was slowing him down. He instantly sent out distress signals to Optimus and the other Autobots; it was quickly acknowledged.

Now all Bumblebee could do was wait. He had to make time. He began to shut down his weapon systems, sending all the remaining Energon to boost his speed. Bumblebee also noticed Sam was loosing consciousness and was lying limp in the drivers' seat.

Bee cursed to himself silently. He really needed to get out of here, but Starscream was leading him away from the base; he had to turn himself around.

Starscream charged up his cannons and shot a large blast at the Camaro, but he missed again. This time it brought up a large cloud of dirt and dust, which Bumblebee took advantage of and quickly made a U-turn, speeding back towards the base.

Starscream howled, furious that he lost sight of the little yellow trash can. He flipped around as well, catching sight of Bumblebee a little while ahead.

"Fool! You can't run from me!" The jet screeched and sent more blasts Bumblebee's way. One hit Bees' back tire and he spun out, coming to a halt.

"Slag." Bee cursed, he didn't have enough time to turn himself around and continue the wild goose chase, and he was too tired to fight. He watched Starscream close in on him and waited for the worst, but the worst never came.

Shots were fired, this time on Starscream. They hit his wings and one hit him in the face, and it caught Starscream by surprise. He crashed into a tree and cursed. Starscream instantly jumped back onto his feet and growled. "This is not the end, Autobots!" And then he transformed and sped off into the sky.

Bumblebee sighed, slumping back onto his sore tires.

Sam looked outside the window to see the large figures of the Autobots, before his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Next chapter might not be for a little while, I'm starting college in a few days and I dunno how big the homework pile will be. I won't abandon this, though, so stay tuned! Thanks!<p> 


	8. Metal and Blush

So sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost interest in the story, but then I found some inspiration again and I'm planning to continue with this.

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

_'Thinking'_

**"Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 8 – Metal and Blush**

His side hurt. It was bandaged up, but it still hurt. His arm hurt too… but it was a weird, new kind of pain. It felt cold and heavy, and raw.

Even though his arm felt so cold, the rest of his body felt warm, really warm. Was he running a fever? He could feel the softness of a bed beneath him, and he guessed he was back in the hospital bed in the N.E.S.T. headquarters again.

He could also hear voices again, and it was all the autobots yapping at each other endlessly.

Even though Sam was now awake, he kept his eyes closed to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Bumblebee, you know what you did was risky! You put your life in danger, AND Sams." Ratchet yelled at the blond haired teen holoform.

"It was the only thing I could have done, Ratchet. Gimmie a break!" Bumblebee snapped while pacing the room.

"You should have called for backup! There were plenty available N.E.S.T. soldiers, you know! They could have brought Sam what he needed."

"But they wouldn't have gotten there on time! What if his body shut down? What then, Ratchet?!" Bumblebee yelled, almost breaking into hysterics.

"Bumblebee, if you don't settle down immediately, I'll sedate you again! You still need to recover!" Ratchet warned, pointing his syringe at the teen.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I suggest you take this time to rest. What's done is done, and we best not fret over it too much." Optimus Prime chimed in, putting his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee brushed his hand away and sighed heavily, falling back into a chair near Sam's bed. Optimus sighed as well and leaned against a wall, patiently.

It was silent for a moment. Bumblebee let his eyes travel over Sam's sleeping body, and then stopped at his now robotic arm. He stared at it long and hard before speaking. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you, Ratchet." Bee said, looking up to Ratchet's holoform.

"More or less. I did tell you before that his DNA was changing, and that generally means his appearance was going to change." The doc said, peering through some piles of papers and computer screens.

"Is he going to keep changing like this?" Bee asked, his eyes looked back to Sam's arm.

"Well, according to the scans, his DNA is still changing. It's really hard to tell what will happen next, but I guess we can say this is probably not the last change that will be made to him."

"Hm…" Bee slumped a bit in his chair, still worn out from the Energon loss from earlier.

Sam assumed the conversation was more or less ended, and now he was trying to find ways to 'wake-up' without seeming awkward. He began to stretch his limbs, not moving his metallic arm, and then opened his eyes.

"Sam! You're awake!" Bumblebee said and stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I'm never gonna be able to stay out of this bed for more then a day anymore." Sam joked, his voice a bit scratchy from his sore throat. Bumblebee smiled.

Sam looked around the room and the only ones in there was himself, Ratchet, Bee and Optimus. He guessed Ironhide had other things to do.

Sam was quite in denial, but he finally looked down at his right arm; the metallic right arm.

He felt like if he tried to move it, it would just fall off his body, but soon he bucked up the courage to move his fingers. He didn't have to try very hard at that, though, because it was just like he was in control of his normal human arm, except this one was heavier and… shiny.

He brought the metal limb towards his face to look better, and he then he touched it with his left hand, feeling the solid cool metal with his fingers.

That's when he noticed there was markings in the metal, the same markings he saw when he had touched the Allspark sliver a few months back. They where carved on the inside of his wrist and on his palm. What could that mean…?

Bumblebee stayed silent while he watched Sam observe his new arm, even though he wanted to bombard him with questions. Bee thought that Sam was going to burst into tears or rage, but surprisingly enough, Sam just stood out of bed and stretched again, this time with his newly acquired arm.

"I'm famished. Is there any food nearby?" The brown haired teen said, looking around the floor for his shoes.

Ratchet ran to his side and tried to get him in the bed again. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet! Your wounds from earlier haven't healed all the way!"

"Oh quite your yapping, I feel fine." Sam assured, slapping the Doc's hands away.

Ratchet only huffed and crossed his arms. "If you keep treating yourself like this, you'll never recover and end up back here."

"Don't worry, I hate staying in a bed if I'm not sleeping, or getting it on with some girl." Sam said, finding his shoes and slipping them on. "You coming with me or what?" He looked to Bumblebee, who was shocked that Sam was up and about.

"Uhh, right! Yeah, I'll come with you." Bee smiled and made his way to the teen. He looked at Ratchet, "Don't worry, 'Doc, I'll take care of him."

Ratchet huffed again and went back to his work, while the two teens made there way out of the door.

"There's a cafeteria on the other side of the base, I know where it is so just follow me." Bumblebee said to Sam as they walked down the hallways.

It was an awkward silence while they walked; the only sound was their footsteps on the concrete, and some passing voices from some soldiers.

Sam rubbed his metallic arm, trying to think of a way to break the ice. "So, Bee… Uhh.. Thanks for what you did, you know…" The teen said, stuttering a bit. He felt weird talking about this, and he could have sworn he felt a blush come on. There was just something weird he felt while he looked at the blond teen.

Bee turned his head to face Sam and he smiled, "I'll do anything for you, Sam. I'm your guardian, remember?"

Sam looked down. "Yeah, my guardian."

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the long wait, and sorry this chapter is so short, I was trying to cough something up so you guys wouldn't think the fic died or something. D:<p>

stay tuned!


	9. Food for Thought

I've been asked how I thought up this story. All I can say is that I like Transfomers and Vampires and couldn't find any fanfictions with the two together. :3

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 9 - Food for Thought**

* * *

><p>It was just a passing feeling, as far as he knew. Or It could also be the new perspective he saw the yellow mech in. In short, Sam was confused, but it wasn't really a bad kind of confused.<p>

He was almost in denial about the whole situation, but he knew that wouldn't last long. It was just too hard to push away the newly acquired feelings. Well, they aren't all _that _new, but now he felt he had permission to express them.

Sam followed the holoform of Bumblebee down the N.E.S.T. hallways; every so often he would glance at the blonds face, trying to see if he could tell what Bee was thinking of, if he was thinking of anything at all.

The brown haired teen stared for a minute or two, seeing how attractive the holoform that Bumblebee made for himself was and Sam had to wonder if this was what Bee would look like if he were human. Sam started daydreaming about in the future, if anything would be able to happen between them… _'I'm your guardian, Sam'_

Bumblebee's blue eyes shifted to look at Sam, and Sam quickly looked forward, pretending he wasn't looking at all.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" The holoform asked.

"I-Its nothing. Are we at the food yet?" He quickly changed the topic.

"Actually, yes we are." Bee said, pushing open a heavy door that lead out to a larger room that was filled with long identical tables. There was another room attached to this one with a kitchen in it. The smell of Grills and many different flavors of soups filled the air and Sam's stomach rumbled.

"Alright, food!" The teen exclaimed and jogged over to the kitchen area. He grabbed a tray and slammed it down on the counter in front of the cooks. "Gimmie one of everything, please!"

The slightly overweight chef turned from stirring his generic soup and smiled when he saw it was Sam. Sam was more known in this building than Sam thought. "Oh Sam! I'm glad to see yer up and…" His eyes trailed down to Sam's metallic arm, "well… What can I get for ya?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I said I would like one of everything, but I think I'll just have a huge bowl of some old fashioned, poor college student food of Top Ramen!" Sam grinned.

"Top Ramen?" The chef chuckled. "I'll see what I can find, son." The man made his way into the back of the kitchen and opened some cabinets filled with bags and cans of food. He moved some things around until he found a few boxes filled with bags of the Top Ramen noodles. He grabbed three packages and made his way back out to the counter.

"I found some for ya. Just gimme a few minutes to cook it up, m'kay?" The chef said and Sam nodded, turning around to find a table to sit at. He barely noticed that Bumblebee was already sitting at a table nearby. Sam made his way over to the blond holoform and sat down across from him.

They didn't speak, instead Sam let his eyes wander the room, watching other people come and go and blabber on about the weather and their latest shooting practice scores. He started to zone out until Bumblebee spoke.

"So… Optimus gave me two weeks of leave time." Bee said.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, resting his chin in his palms. "It couldn't be for medical reasons, could it? I thought you guys were able to get your Energon levels normal pretty quickly…"

"He wanted me to be with you."

Sam's eyes widened just a bit and he felt that blush creep across his face again.

"… You know, because of recent events. He thought that I could be your moral support. I also, kinda, asked if I could, as well." Bee said, fidgeting a bit on his words.

Sam was, to say the least, pretty happy about this. Thoughts ran through his mind; did Bee feel the same confusing thoughts that he was feeling? Was that the real reason why he asked Optimus for time off? Sam smiled a bit. He was just about to bring up this topic, when he heard a voice calling for him.

"Hey Sam! Yer noodles are done!" The chef called out to him, dinging a little service bell and setting the steaming bowl on a tray on the counter.

Sam sighed and stood up and made his way to the counter, picking up the tray with his bowl and grabbed a fork.

He sat back down in front of the blond holoform and began to slurp at his noodles. They both were awkwardly silent again while Sam ate.

The bowl was quickly emptied by the starving teen and he pushed it to the side, then rested the side of his face on the table and closed his eyes. He was thinking about the yellow mech and the fact that they have two whole weeks to be together.

The holoform of Bumblebee watched Sam quietly; every now and then he let his eyes wander around the room.

"Bee?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Sam?" Bumblebee answered.

"You're not busy tonight, are you…?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I thought we could, maybe, go for a drive later? The sky is supposed to be clear tonight with a full moon…" Sam said as a slight blush crossed his face. Did he just ask Bumblebee out on a date?

Bumblebee smiled. "Sure, Sam. That sounds great."

Sam smiled gently, only to have his eyes trail down to the holoforms neck. Sam's eyes glazed over as he felt something deep inside him awaken once more, but instead of wanting an energon cube, it wanted Bee.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being short and boring! I promise it gets better. ;u;<p> 


	10. Moon and Bite

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 10 – Moon and Bite**

* * *

><p>It was a crisp night. The sky was clear and the moon was full, lighting up the darkened sky.<p>

A yellow Camaro with black racing stripes drove down the empty street that was surrounded by a thick forest. The only light was from the moon and the vehicles headlights.

Sam sat in the driver's side, slumping against the seat a little bit with his hands loosely on the steering wheel. The window was rolled all the way down with his left elbow resting on the door; a cold wind blew his short hair around. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold.

The radio was not on, so the only sounds were of the car driving and the wind from the open window. Sam and Bumblebee didn't speak either; they were just enjoying the silence. Sam wasn't really paying attention to the driving and so Bee began to drive himself down the unending road.

Sam watched the lines on the road go by as he felt his eyelids grow heavy while his fingers trailed the seams on the leather from the steering wheel. The metal fingers from his right hand clicked slightly while they felt the fabric. Sam let his left hand move over to feel the metal from his right hand; it was cold and smooth.

That one feelingin him was growing again. That _craving_. He could almost smell the energon surrounding him. The feeling wasn't strong enough for his eyes to glow, though, so Sam was able to hide it from Bumblebee, for now.

"Bee?" Sam broke the silence.

"Yes Sam?" The voice of Bumblebee spoke over the cars speakers.

"Can we park somewhere? I want to stretch my legs… and I have to take a whiz." The teen said.

"Sure Sam." Bumblebee sighed playfully and turned onto a loose gravel off-road, dust being kicked up into the air from his tires. Shortly, the forest cleared to reveal a good sized moonlit lake.

"Oh hey look, I didn't know there was a lake around here." Sam said, unbuckling his seatbelt while sticking his head out the open window to get a better look.

"Indeed there is a lake. I've passed by it several times during training exercises with Optimus and Ironhide. I've never actually stopped to observe it, though." Bee said over the speakers. The Camaro pulled up near the lake and slowed to a stop, parking and turning its engine and headlights off.

The only light now came from the lake that almost glowed from the reflection of the moon that shone brightly overhead.

Sam jumped out of the car and wobbled off behind a few trees and bushes to do his business. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed to have Bee watch him, but he made sure that Bee wouldn't be able to see him.

After he was done, he slowly made his way back towards the yellow Camaro but blushed and walked past it towards the lake. The lake was like one giant mirror when Sam made his way to the water's edge to see his reflection looking back at him, blushing like an idiot. Sam dropped to his knees, letting his hands dip into the cold water. It was strange; he could only really tell that the water was cold from his non-metallic hand. Cupping some water in his hands, Sam splashed it on his face, hopefully to get rid of or at least hide the obnoxious blush that crept over his face.

Sam sighed, his breath visible due to the air around him being so cold. A blond haired male faded into existence near the Camaro's driver side door and then walked over to stand next to Sam.

"Sam, are you alright?" The holoform asked. Sam felt his spark jump in his chest.

"O-oh yeah. Just enjoying the c-cold water is all." Sam said, his teeth chattering a bit as he shivered from a breeze that swept over him. He stood up and dusted off the knees of his pants and then looked up at the sky.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here. Perhaps we should go back to base?" Bee suggested.

"Naw, I'll be fine Bee." Sam shrugged and smiled a bit, turning to the holoform. Before Sam knew it, he was gazing right into those bright blue eyes. The blush grew on his face again, and Sam noticed this before shifting his gaze up at the full moon.

Bee raised an eyebrow slightly, but brushed it off and looked up at the moon as well.

"Nice moon tonight." The blond holoform said.

"Yeah... It is nice…" Sam trailed off. The horrible craving feeling started to resurface again, this time with a bit more force. Sam quickly looked down at his reflection, but was relieved that his eyes were still not glowing. He assumed it was because he was probably getting better at controlling the effects of the cravings.

Sam turned and made his way back to the Camaro, this time sitting in the passenger side, while the holoform faded and reappeared in the driver's seat with a small static sound.

"Where would you like to go, Sam?" Bee asked, seeing Sam close his eyes and lean back into the seat.

"Can... Can we just stay here for a while?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course, Sam."

Sam slumped into the seat and let his eyes trail along Bumblebee's simulated face. It was such a perfect face. His eyes began to wander down to the side of the holoform's neck, imagining where the artery would be and how easy it could be to just bite into it like before…

Sam quickly turned his head to face the window and shut his eyes.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Bee asked, noticing Sam jump at his words.

"Bee, it's happening again." Sam said and faced the blond holoform, this time with glowing blue eyes.

Bumblebee's eyes widened a bit and he frowned. "We should go back to base."

"No! I don't want to go back to base… I'm sick of being stuck in a hospital bed."

"But you need energon. Remember what happened last time? Come, Sam. Let's go back to base-" Bumblebee was about to start his engine until Sam jumped on the Bumblebee; the driver's seat falling back and the brown haired teen pinning down the holoform to the seat.

"I don't want to go back… I want… you…" Sam said, staring into the autobot's eyes with his own glowing ones. His eyes were clouded with a lust that Bumblebee couldn't quite understand. Sam moved his face down to the left side of Bee's neck and gently trailed his tongue over the simulated artery, the artery being filled with energon.

The holoform of Bumblebee blushed from the contact; he had never experienced this feeling before. "Sam, what are you-"

Sam let his metallic fangs pierce the holoforms pale skin and lets his lips close over the fresh wound, feeling the delicious energon fill his mouth before he swallowed it down. He continued to drink the autobot's life-blood until his craving was subsided.

When he was done, he released the holoform and fell back into the passenger seat, wiping his mouth and closing his eyes. The holoform disappeared into static.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Bee… I don't know why I did that." Sam said, covering his face with his hands in shame.

"Don't worry, Sam. It's alright. As long as you are okay, then everything is fine." Bumblebee cooed over the speakers.

Sam let out a sigh, his hands still covering his face.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's comm link was opened. He was receiving a message from Optimus Prime.

**-Bumblebee, a Decepticon energy signature has been detected nearby. Return to base-**

The voice of Optimus prime said, sounding stern.

**-Understood- **

Bumblebee replied and revved his engine. "Sam, buckle your seatbelt. This is probably going to get bumpy." The Autobot said and spun his tires, kicking up rocks and dirt. Sam barely had enough time to buckle his seatbelt before the car sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to upload, I was under a lot of stress these past two months. But the stress is more or less over, so I'm going to be uploading chapters sooner now. :3<p> 


	11. Chase and Virus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry this took so long. I ended up loosing interest in the story and forgot about it for a while, but then I got interested again and realized how long it was since I last uploaded a chapter. I really hope I won't have to make you guys wait this long again. D: But I promise I won't ever abandon this story. I plan on finishing it even if it takes a while.

For those of you still wanting to continue reading and haven't abandoned ship, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you. ;u;

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

"**Cybertonian"**

**-Comm link-**

"-Telephone-"

**Chapter 11 – Chase and Virus**

* * *

><p>"STARSCREAM!"<p>

Megatron yelled for his second in command. He stood with several other Decepticons in a forest. It was late afternoon; the sun was approaching the horizon quickly.

Stumbling over to his master, Starscream cowered in front of him. "Y-Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"The time is almost upon us to make our strike towards Prime and his filthy Autobots. Has Shockwave completed the creation of the Virus?" Megatron snarled.

"It is near completion, my liege. We will soon be ready to attack those Autobot scum…" Starscream rubbed his metal hands together, letting his claws click and clack against each other.

It wasn't long before it became dusk, and a rumbling sound came from underneath the Decepticons feet. The sound soon became so loud the trees started to shiver around them, and soon the ground near the Decepticon leader was split open.

Shockwave and what seemed to be a gigantic cybertronian worm sprouted out of the ground, ripping down trees around them with a loud hissing noise.

"Shockwave. I trust you have completed the Virus as planned?" Megatron growled, stepping forward.

"Yesss my lord…" Shockwave hissed.

"Then let us carry out our plan! Shockwave, I expect you to deliver the Virus without fail. Your target: Prime's little yellow insect. We must dispose of that Autobot to reach the fleshling, so do not disappoint me!" Megatron roared.

"Decepticons! Move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Bumblebee, a Decepticon energy signature has been detected nearby. Return to base-<strong>

The voice of Optimus prime said, sounding stern.

**-Understood- **

Bumblebee replied and revved his engine. "Sam, buckle your seatbelt. This is probably going to get bumpy." The Autobot said and spun his tires, kicking up rocks and dirt. Sam, still in the passenger seat, barely had enough time to buckle his seatbelt before the car sped off into the forest.

Other than the sound of the speeding Camaro, it was oddly quiet and it made Sam nervous. His spark was pounding in his chest as he remembered the last time they got ambushed by Decepticons while they were away from the base.

Sam didn't realize his hands where gripping into the seat fabric a little too tight.

"Sam… relax. I won't let anything hurt you again." Bee cooed over the speakers, even though he was feeling anxious as well.

It didn't help that Bumblebee's Energon levels were lower than normal, so if they got ambushed again he wouldn't be able to protect Sam to his full extent. He sped up just a bit more, kicking dust in the air behind them.

Sam looked out of the window into the pitch dark forest; the only light from the moon and Bumblebee's headlights. He started hearing a strange rumbling noise, wondering if it was coming from Bumblebee's engine, so he rolled down the window to hear better.

It wasn't coming from Bee… Sam strained his ears to listen closer. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was coming from underground, and it was getting louder.

"Bee! I think we've got Decepticon's on our tail." Sam said; his head out of the window and looking behind them.

"We do. Close the window, I'm going to speed up." Bee said sternly. Sam rolled up his window and then watched as the speedometer pushed 100mph.

As soon as lights from the Autobot base started becoming visible through the trees, a loud ripping noise could be heard from underneath the Camaro. The ground shook and split, ripping down trees and causing chunks of rock and dirt to be thrown every which way.

Sam screamed as the vehicle was thrown from the ground while it was still speeding, causing it to spin in the air.

Instantly, Bumblebee began to transform into his bi-pedal mode and caught Sam in the air, holding on to him to protect him from flying debris until they fell on the ground.

More trees and dirt were thrashed about when the yellow Autobot landed on the ground with a loud thud. Once the dust cleared, Bee regained his composure and stood up, Sam still safe in his hands.

Sam kept his head ducked, but he held onto one of Bee's large metal fingers.

They both looked to see a large dark figure before them with one large, red, glowing optic. Shockwave.

**-Prime, I'm gonna need some backup!- **

**-We're on our way, keep Sam safe-**

Bee knew he wasn't going to be able to do anything alone. In fact, he probably shouldn't even attempt to fight back at all. The young Autobot turned his back on the large Decepticon and began to run towards the base.

'_I've got to get to base. My Energon levels are too low to fight...' _Bumblebeee didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened.

Flaming bullets were shot at the Autobot, and he dodged them as best as he could while he sprinted through the forest. Soon he could hear Shockwave following behind them; ripping apart the Earth as they went.

The base was nearly in front of them and Bee could see Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet making their way over to him as well, when Bee felt himself get hit in the back with something.

It was painful, and sharp. Whatever it was, it was now lodged in his upper back. He could feel something being released from it and into his body. It felt strange at first, and then he couldn't feel anything.

His started to feel numb, his running came to a slow, and then soon before he realized it he lost his grip on Sam, dropping him on the ground and then tripped over his own feet.

Sam landed on the ground with a small thud before he picked himself up to see Bumblebee crash to the ground.

"Bee!" Sam gasped and stumbled over to Bumblebee's large face; his legs sore from the fall.

Sam could see flaming bullets being shot above him from the other Autobots at Shockwave, and he turned to see that Shockwave was receding back underground. Why was he fleeing already?

Shockwave quickly disappeared as Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet came close, and soon they were all at the yellow Autobot's side with their weapons still pointed at where Shockwave disappeared.

"Sam! Are you alright?" Optimus fell to one knee to see Sam closer in the darkness.

"I'm fine, but Bumblebee's not. I don't know what happened! One second we were running, and then the next he just fell over!" Sam brushed some dirt off his pants while trying to catch his breath.

"Let me take a look..." Ratchet came close to the unmoving Bumblebee and felt along his back, stopping when he felt something. "Hm, what's this?" Ratchet took a hold of the object and carefully plucked it out. It was like an elongated bullet; almost like a thick spear.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked, huffing a bit.

"Let us take him back to base. I need to examine this thing to find out exactly what it did to Bumblebee." Ratchet said while Optimus and Ironhide gently picked up the smaller bot.

Sam turned back to look at where Shockwave had receded into the ground and stared for what felt like forever. He barely even noticed that the Autobot's were walking towards the base without him.

"Sam?" Ratchet called back, noticing that Sam wasn't following them.

"Yeah I'll be right over, gimmie a minute..." Sam said half paying attention while he looked out into the forest. He was feeling a strange feeling that he didn't recognize, and this time it was coming from his spark. It was similar to what he felt when he touched the Allspark sliver a year or so ago.

It wasn't a feeling of lust like when he was craving Energon, this feeling seemed more... tender, in a strong kind of way. It felt warm and comforting. Sam began to feel a strong warm feeling in his chest and his right metallic arm, and he looked to see that his fingers were making little blue sparks.

Every spark that flickered felt full of life and warmth, and Sam didn't know why, but it made him feel happy. At the same time, it also felt strong and protective. After a while, the feelings subsided and the sparks faded away. Sam sighed and let his arm fall back to his side, his feelings of anxiety returning.

"Sam! Come on, we need to lock up!" Ironhide yelled from the base. Sam sighed again and jogged over to building's door. He slowed to a walk and entered the building. Ironhide closed and locked the large door behind him.

"What were you doing out there?" Ironhide asked, giving Sam a weird look.

"Oh… it was nothing."Sam said sounding a little spaced. "Where are Bee and the others?"

"They're in the Autobot med bay. It's not in the same area you've been sent to before so I'll show you over there." Ironhide explained while beginning to walk through the hallways while Sam followed behind.

The hallway was silent other than the sounds of Ironhide's large footsteps until the large bot spoke.

"You know, whenever you and Bee go out, one of you is brought back in poor condition. I might have to teach you runts how to better handle yourself in a Decepticon fight." Ironhide said. There was a mix of amusement and concern laced in his voice, but Sam knew he was only trying to help them in the long run.

They stayed quiet until they reached the med bay door. Ironhide punched some buttons on a security pad to unlock the door and then they both walked inside.

Bumblebee was in stasis mode, lying on a large metal bed-like table. He had several cables attached to him. Optimus and Ratchet stood in front of several large screens filled with unknown symbols and diagrams along with some moving waves that Sam assumed were Bumblebee's vital signs.

Optimus seemed calm for the most part, but Ratchet had a concerned look on his face while he paced back and forth from some devices on a nearby table to the computer screens, jotting down things on a large high tech clipboard of some sort. The spike that had injured Bumblebee lay on Ratchet's work table. The medic picked it up to inspect it and scan it several times with some other strange devices that Sam didn't recognize.

Ironhide went to stand in between the table that Bee was on and where Optimus was standing, while Sam stood by the door feeling a bit awkward. The tension in the room was thick and the only sounds were from Ratchets mumbling and the medical equipment beeping.

Sam fidgeted a bit, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left foot and then back again. He let his metallic fingers click together a few times. After about 10 minutes of silence and awkward fidgeting from Sam, Ratchet finally spoke.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet murmured while he stared deeply into his clipboard.

"What is it? Is Bee going to be okay?" Sam said with concern in his voice. Ironhide and Optimus both looked at Ratchet, the same question shown on their faces.

Ratchet hesitated and looked over his findings once again before continuing. "It seems like Bumblebee has contracted some sort of… Cybertronian virus."

"A virus?" Optimus asked, letting his optics trail over to the young bot on the metal bed.

"Yes, and a strong one at that. As we speak it is shutting down Bumblebee's systems." Ratchet said, rushing around typing and clicking on various keyboards and gadgets. "I've never seen anything like it, and it's avoiding and destroying every anti-virus I throw at it!"

"So what can we do?" Sam asked, his spark pounding in his chest. He felt so helpless as he watched the yellow Bot lay still on the bed. Sam started thinking of the worst. What if Bee stayed like this forever? What if he died? What if he was never able to hear his voice again? Sam felt a sharp tug at his spark and tears sting the corner of his eyes.

"There's only one thing we can do. And it's very risky." Ratchet said, sounding frustrated while he slammed his clipboard down on his worktable.

"What is it?" Ironhide chimed in.

"Someone is going to have to manually remove it. They would have to go inside Bumblebee, so to speak, and quarantine the virus long enough for me to extract it." Ratchet explained.

"How would someone do that?" Sam asked.

Ratchet's optics met Sam's blue eyes.

"By Sparkmerging."

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z- i mean, next chapter of Energon cravings xD. I really hope I won't have to make you guys wait a long time again. 3<p> 


End file.
